


Dr. STONE x Reader Oneshots

by PickledPlums



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Accepting Requests, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ao3 is confusing ok, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Multi, No Smut, Please dont kill me, Ruri is hot ok, Yes Ruri is included, im new to Ao3 and on mobile so spare me plz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledPlums/pseuds/PickledPlums
Summary: A collection of Oneshots for Dr. STONE. No smut,  Will be accepting requests.





	1. Requests Open!

So I noticed the lack of Dr. STONE fanfictions, and that made me sad because I cannot function like a normal human being without my fluff and angst dammit

So praise your saviour who brings you material to fuel your fantasies you nasty thots.

I won't be accepting smut requests because I won't feel comfortable writing them (and If I do I don't want to confront anyone I know if they figure out my identity. I'm using a different alias for this already, so you can tell I'm an insecure weeb)

_anyway,_

**Rules:**

No smut requests.

Will be accepting any character, both male and female.

Will be writing gender neutral chapters where I see fit, but I'll also try male and female specific chapters.

  


those are the rules I can think off of the top of my head. so yeah. request away, thots!


	2. Broken (Tsukasa)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukasa finds a shattered statue that he seems to recognize.

Humanity was petrified. A few woke up, almost 4000 years later, thanks to a young man with a sharp mind who managed to wake them- but of course, he had awoken someone who had clashing ideals; Tsukasa had to kill the sharp minded boy off.

He started to explore the area around the Miracle Cave, looking for youngsters who would be able to help him build a pure world free of the binding shackles that kept them all down 3700 years ago. He had collected a tidy number of them before he encountered it; a statue of a person on their side, naked and fast asleep and they were bound in stone, their face having broken bits lying around, their arm cracked and on the floor beside them. A noticeable chunk of their face was missing.

They seemed familiar. He crouched in front of the statue, turning it into its back to examine the face.

He recognized them instantly.

=====

The only image that ran though his mind was that of his sister, tears running down her face as muttered her desires to be a mermaid princess.

As her brother, he had to fulfill her wish, for it might be her last. He walked down the beach, picking up a few shiny, colorful shells, occasionally tossing aside a defected one. He was going to make her a lovely she'll necklace, and he was going to make her dream come true. 

He soon noticed someone approaching him; looking up from the sand, he sees someone his age picking up shells.  


They look at him with a sweet smile. "I saw you collecting these, and I wanna help!" They laugh as they hold out a fistfull of pretty pink shells to the taller male. He looks at their hand in confusion; why was this person helping him? He looked at then again, his new companions large eyes looking at him expectantly, the image being burnt into his mind forever. He reached out his hand to take them, when-

"What are you kids doin' here? Get yo' asses out of here!" A man with the stench of alcohol hobbled towards them, a look of disgust on his face. The shorter kid looked at them angrily. "Why? we got here first!" They shouted, turning towards the old man and pointing at him. The man flared up like a bull, and eyed the shells in both of their palms. 

"You trying ta steal, kids? I have a permit to fish here!" He slapped the child that spoke back to him, raising his hand and grabbing their collar. Tsukas leapt at him, not going to allow his kind new friend get hurt. He kicked the man in the knee, who let go of the kid and yelped in pain. He turns towards Tsukasa, angered even more. Tsukasa yelled, "Get out of here, don't let him-" He was cut short by a powerful fist to his face. He was knocked to the sand, the shells he collected for his sister flying everywhere. The man continued to pound at him, disfiguring the poor child's face beyond recognition.

"I have to make a necklace for her.." He thought, trying to get back up, only to be slapped and kicked into the floor again.

The last thing he saw before losing consciousness was the image of his friend whose name be didnt even know running towards the hospital to get help, the shells they collected for him scattered across their sandy trail.

=====

He picked up every fragment be could find and carried it back to the shelter. He placed it separately from the mountain of strong warriors he had gathered.

He will find a way to save them. It was the least he could do to pay them back.

"Hang in there for a little longer, friend."


	3. Flower Crown (Ruri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Priestess of Ishigami is in poor health, so you do your best to help in any way you can.

It's been a few months since the coughing started.

Since then, it's only been downhill. Every cough that wracked her body, every time she doubled over, shaking in pain, left a heavy weight in your heart. Ruri was your closest childhood friend, and you cherish the times you'd pick flowers to decorate her hair with or look for clovers and interesting plants with Chrome. The mysterious disease that she caught never seemed to falter; it kept getting worse and worse to the point where the chief started to nag her little sister to learn the ways of the Priestess.

Kohaku wasn't a bad kid, but she didn't want to do it anyway. You noticed her becoming more and more rebellious just to change her father's mind. She walked long distances every day to fetch water to help with Ruri's illness, and you could do nothing to help. You were too weak to carry huge bowls of water; so you decide to help another way.

"Chrome, why do you keep collecting these herbs and plants? Do you even know if they work?"

Chrome continued grinding a paste out of few wierd herbs he found near the river, adding a bit more water and smashing it with the pestle and mortar. "Never know until you test it. Come here, let me try it on your arm!" he exclaimed, trying to grab your wrist. " No way, who knows what that might do. Try it on yourself if you wanna test it." Chrome puffed out his cheeks and applied the thick, suspicious green goo onto his arm.

"It might take a bit to work? I'm not sure." I huffed in exasperation. "You won't even know if it works? What kind of sorcerer are you?" Chrome glared at you playfully. " The kind that tries stuff instead of sitting and doing nothing! Why don't you help out? We might find a cure someday! It's not like we can use fish or something to heal her."

You looked away in silence. He was right. You did nothing while Ruri suffered every waking moment. You wish you could do more about it, but how?

A few minutes later, Chrome screeches like a goat. "It itches! Gah!" he hurriedly washed off the paste which revealed a red patch on his forearm. You cackled, standing up and leaving him to his misery. "..I might have an idea." You mumble as you make your way to the village.

=====

You cross the bridge to the Priestess' house, holding a basket in your hands. A certain guard stopped you, eyeing it suspiciously. "Its just a few flowers. I wanted to make something for Ruri. Do you not trust me, Turquoise?" you explain to her, showing off your basket of colorful flowers. She turns to Jasper and starts mumbling, "Should we let them in? That sorcerer might be rubbing off on them.." I show my head in disbelief. What did Chrome ever do to them? I was open my mouth to start arguing. "Excuse yo-"

"Let them pass, Jasper. Turquoise." A smooth voice calls out. Ruri looked up from her spot inside the hut looking as radiant as ever, but you didn't ignore the dark spots visible under her eyes from sleepless nights.

"But, Ruri-"

"And leave us alone for a bit, would you please?" She says with a sense if authority, shooting a glance at Turquoise. Turquoise glanced at Jasper before they both made their way off the island. You turn towards Ruri, who had a tired smile on her face.

"Good to see you. What brings you here?" She says with a soft voice. You could listen to her whisper for ages, but saying that would be pretty innapropriate, so you just smile and exclaim, "I got something for you so you won't feel bored!" You skip over to her seat and let beside it, showing her the colorful array of petals you just picked. Her eyes widened slightly. "You didn't have to.. besides, what are you going to do with those?" She speaks with a weak voice. You smile and pull out a few of the soft flowers, weaving them intricately in a bundle of knots and crosses. Ruri watches you intently, interest in her lovely features as she pieces together what the item might be. You soon hold up a ring of leaves and flowers.

"Ta-da!" You exclaim as you get up and place the flower crown atop her golden locks. She instantly smiles wide and teaches up to feel the smooth petals. "Thank you.. She mumbles shyly, glancing away in embarrassment. You couldn't hold yourself together.

You quickly bend lower and place light peck on her cheek and you quickly skip backwards, enjoying her reaction as she turns a dark shade of red. "Wh-What-" She utters gibberish as you shoot a Cheshire cat grin and give her a curt bow. "I think it suits you very much. Be careful, your face is red! you might be feeling sick. But don't worry! I'll find a way for you to get better soon!" you cheer and you bolt out of the hut. 

"And keep the flowers!"


End file.
